Tangled in Habits
by Carbonated Monkies
Summary: Griff has obvious character flaws, obsession with sugar and what not, but overall, he's a pretty good kid, but what happens when he gets involved with the wrong crowd?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Heh, I don't own any of the original SSX, SSX2, or SSX3 characters that are involved, so don't sue me. I do however own any made-ups in this story. DUH.

Flirting with trouble

As usual the disturbance in the lobby of the hotel came from the little blonde haired boy known as Griffon Simmons, or just Griff. The twelve year old was bothering the other boarders, and the people who were staying at the lodge to check out the races. Although he was always reported numerous times to the front desk, they proceeded to do nothing, hoping the disturbance would stop at once. But so the clerks didn't have to deal with the boy, they gave the people the same excuse 'he's just a kid, leave him be.' The people of course outraged of the predicament not being dealt with tried to take action themselves. They did not succeed, and eventually had to leave the lodge, in search for another close hotel. The reason for all the noise, was a no brainer. Griff's caffeine in-take was much too high for a boy of his age. The little monster was just basically running around screaming, giggling, snowboarding down the stairwell, pushing people on to the ground, and of course pouncing on people's lap. Often times Griff wasn't this caffeine rushed, but today was different. He had just eaten 15 candy bars, two energy drinks, and cup of coffee. But of course this meant that any minute the boy would just drop.

THUMP. The boy fell to the floor in exhaustion, his golden locks falling into his face. A small crowd formed around him, mainly consisting of the snowboarders. Kaori knelt down beside him. "Awe, poor boy," she muttered patting his back. Mac of course stood there smirking.

"The twerp got what was coming to him," he told Kaori. Kaori, not liking his answer, shot a glare at him.

"Who was left in charge with him, who was to make sure he only ate ONE candy bar?" Kaori scolded. "It was you Mac, you broke your promise, and for what? To flirt with some Swedish girl," she finished, letting out a slight growling noise. Mac sighed and shook his head.

"If the twerp wants to get caffeine high, then I'll let him, it won't be my problem when he gets an overload, and he crashes like that," Mac explained himself, folding his arms across his broad chest. Suddenly, a hand shot up from the bantam crowd, the hand the belonged to Viggo; of course.

"Um, can I say something?" Viggo asked, a little bit of laughter rose from the crowd. Kaori nodded sternly, still keeping a harsh glare at Mac. "Um yeah, Mac gave Griff eight dollars to buy all the goods," Viggo informed Kaori. The brown haired girl grunted and stood-up, and walked over to Mac, unfortunately not eye level with him, she took in a deep breath, not preparing to yell, but to give him a lecture,

"You gave him eighty dollars, so he could load up on something that could potentially hurt him just to see him crash like that, Mac, I am very disappointed in you, what would you do if Griff was your kid? You could've killed the kid, you certainly wouldn't have done that to your own child, that's because, Mac, you are a selfish, conceited boy who can't get over that a twelve year old has matched skills to you," Kaori snapped, wanting to slap him across the face. Instead she put her finger in his face and shook it. Usually she wouldn't be this protective of Griff, because it was his own fault for rushes and crashes, but today it was Mac's fault, and he didn't watch over him like he said he would. Mac hung his head slightly, he was just scolded by the girl that he really like.

"Look, the kid'll be fine," Mac told her shrugging, and forcing a smile. "See?" he commented pointing to Griff who was know sitting up, holding his blonde head. He looked like he was going to throw-up, or he just looked very woozey. He let out an exhausted moan and clutched his stomach. Kaori shook her head at Mac, and pivoted on her foot, and crouched down to attend to him,

"You OK?" Kaori asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Griff huffed, trying to get the dizziness to leave, instead of replying vocally, he gave her a small shrug, and continued to clutch his stomach. "Oh yeah Mac, the kid'll be just fine," she mocked him, Grabbing Griff's forearms and hoisting him to his feet. "Can you walk?" she asked him, holding his arms firmly just incase. Griff gave a small nod, and a yawn, Kaori smirked at him, he was a cute little boy. Griff ambled over to the couch, and plopped down, propping his feet up onto the leather cushions and yawning yet again. Elise, who had remained quiet for the whole situation sat on the edge of the couch, her blonde hair falling into her face slightly.

"Hah, you OK squirt?" she asked him, setting her hand on his stomach. Griff looked up at her an nodded happily.

"I feel terrible, but I'm good," he told her, just wanting to run around the hotel again, but of course he would never have that much energy at the moment, because of the state he was currently in. Elise smiled gently at him and shook her head from left to right slowly.

"Do you want some Tums or something?" she asked him cocking her head to the right slightly. "Maybe some Advil for that headache of yours?" she asked him. "But remember, don't go flirting with trouble again, after all, it was your decision to spend all the on candy bars, and energy drinks," she told him. "And by trouble, I mean Mac, he's gonna hurt you immensely if you make Kaori lecture him again," Elise warned him smiling.

"Sure, medicine will be fine with me," Griff agreed, nodding as much as he could. "Oh yeah, you're avoiding the truth, I won't be flirting with trouble if I mess with Kaori and Mac's friendship again, I'll be flirting with death."

Authors note: Sorry for the shortness, I will post the second chapter after I get my first review. Thank-you.


	2. Chapter 2

The good stuff

"One candy bar a day," Allegra told the blonde haired pre-teen. The boy snarled at her and crossed his arms giving her a pouty look and puppy eyes.

"C'mon Allegra, two candy bars and a soda, or just three candy bars," Griff pleaded, his puppy-eyed pouty look still directed to her. Allegra crouched down becoming eye level with him, giving him a face a rabid dog would make. "O.K, O.K one candy bar and a half," Griff tried to compromise, willing to fight back with his own face.

"Ugh fine, but don't tell anyone that you're having another half," Allegra sighed giving him three dollars. "Make sure you get ONE chocolate bar, and a small pack of M&M's," she instructed, cutting down on his sugar consumption wasn't going to be too hard. Griff glanced at the loose change she had placed in his hand and sighed.

"Mac always gave me five," Griff explained grimacing, he was quite calm at the moment, due to he had not had anything to with caffeine in it, which counted as a good thing. "This won't be enough."

"Fine," Allegra growled, becoming a bit irritated taking back the loose change, and giving him a five dollar bill. A small lopsided grin took over Griff's lips and he looked at Allegra, and giggled slightly.

"See ya," he grinned giving her a small finger wave. He picked his board up, and tucked it under his arm. Allegra stood there watching him, shaking her head from left to right. Today she was in charge of watching him, but she didn't feel like it, so she was going to give him a little bit of money to buy something, since she didn't quite feel like snowboarding RIGHT beside him for every second of his day.

Griff found himself going down the slopes with no candy bar in hand. He was heading down to the foot of the hill to the big candy store. Griff glanced down and saw footprints on the slopes, he cocked his head to the right, no one walked one the slopes. He took an abrupt left turn following the foot steps. His hair waved in the slight wind he picked up. He came to a stop and reached down to un-strap himself. He picked up his board, and tucked it under his arm. He examined the foot prints again seeing that there were four or five sets of them. He followed them with caution, they led him under the stands where the people sat to observe the race. He peered around a metal pole seeing five kids crowded around each other, smoke coming up from the group, and they seemed to be drinking something. He approached them, trying not to make a sound. "Um… hello," he peeped, five heads shot towards him, and ten eyes stared intently at him.

"Hey isn't that Griff kid," one of them whispered into the group. A girl peered up over the crowed to verify it is him. She ducked back down and nodded. "Yeah that's him," she added. A boy around his age broke from the crowd and walked towards him, giving Griff and uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Why are you here?" the boy asked giving him a slight nod. He took a swig from the canteen he was carrying, he seemed a bit woozey. In his hand was the remains of a cigarette, still burning. He flicked the butt down into the snow, and stomped on it. Griff took in a big gulp and sighed.

"I um… uh, found some footprints on the slopes and decided to follow them, and it led me here," he explained kicking the snow. If you took a second look around this place, there were cigarette butts scattered around the powder. The boy shot a glare at him and took another swig from his trick.

"You should've just kept going," he growled, moving closer to him, a slight swagger in his step. The girl who had spoken up the first time parted from the group and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Chris, just leave 'em be, he didn't know any better," the girl whispered into his ear. Chris pivoted on his foot to face the girl.

"May, keep your goody two shoes groupie nose out of this," Chris warned her, almost falling down in the snow. May held the boy up and gently placed him on a wooden crate. She then wiped off her hands and walked towards Griff. As she got closer, Griff could smell a strong musky smell of liquor.

"Sorry about him," she huffed taking a puff of her cigarette, puffing out the grey smoke into the sky. She continued to step forward, and when she finally stepped Griff could clearly tell she had been drinking, AND smoking. The strong smell made Griff step backwards, and cough slightly. May smirked at him dropping the butt and adding to the collection of cigarettes in the snow. "Not used to the smell eh?" she asked him blowing the remainder of the smoke in his face. Griff squinted, and immediately coughed while the girl just laughed. "Hah, you newbies are hilarious," she giggled taking a swig of her own alcohol.

"I'm no newbie, I own these slopes," Griff growled stomping his foot. His behavior caused May to shake her head and laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked in a demanding voice. May came closer to him, getting right up in his face.

"Not new to the slopes, new to this," she told him, holding up a canteen of alcohol, Griff backed up again becoming intimidated by her. He folded his arms across his chest and sighed.

"Why would I want to be involved with that?" he snarled letting his arms fall to the side. May let out another chuckle and gave him a cheeky grin shaking her head from left to right.

"It's a far cry from chocolate, don't you think? Besides, you don't have to pay a dime, we supply it," May explained, they were always looking for new people, especially since this kid was famous. "And some of it even tastes like candy," she tempted him with every word she said. Griff took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"But… can't it kill you?" he asked May, remembering what his mother had told him only a year ago. "That's what my mom told me."

"Hah, so you're a mommy's boy eh? Figures for someone of your status, all the stars are mommy's boys," May teased him, taking another drink out of her canteen.

"I am not!" Griff argued in a feisty tone. He stepped forward grabbed the canteen and took a large sip, hating the taste; this obviously wasn't the candy stuff. And it didn't help that there was a strong taste of tobacco mixed in. May grabbed her canteen back and smiled.

"OK… maybe you aren't a mommy's boy," she told him turning around and nodding to another member of the group. The boy tossed May a canteen, and she handed it to Griff. "Hmph, there you go, rum and coke," she told him. Griff swished the drink around, and grimaced. "Well…" May edged him on. Griff twisted the cap off and took a sip from it. After verifying he liked the taste, he took a large swig of it. Happy with the way Griff had taken a huge gulp of the drink, May patted him on the back and smiled. "I take it, you like it eh?" she asked him, Griff nodded in reply and took another sip. "How about a cigarette?" she offered flipping one from her package. Griff glanced at the long stick; in it were of course tobacco, and other chemicals his mother told him about. He took the stick out of the package and held it out to be lit. He just wanted to fit in with the crowd. A grin tugged at the corner of her lips as she lit the cigarette. Griff put one end to his mouth, and sucked on it, inhaling the smoke. Immediately he pulled the cigarette from his mouth and started coughing, he blew out the smoke and looked at May. She shook her head and sighed. "It happens to all the newbies, try again," she told him. Griff nodded and took another try, the process went a little smoother this time, he pulled the cigarette from his mouth and blew out the smoke and tapped the stick letting the ashes fall to the ground. "Perfect," May applauded him.

Author's Note: As soon as get some more reviews, I will post the next chapter. )


End file.
